Falling For You Through The Snow (Book 1)
by Lady Rarity of Chaos
Summary: One month after the events of FROZEN. Elsa's heart is almost thawed but there's still a little piece of her that is roaming into a monster. Hans decides that, given a second chance, to heal her heart. But his brothers want to make Elsa a monster, declaring Hans innocent. Can Hans & Anna, save Elsa in time before she becomes the true Snow Queen everyone feared?(Helsa)(rewritten)
1. Falling

Falling For You- Through the Snow

My name is Elsa. My sister is happily in love with Kristoff, and his reindeer. Sometimes I wonder if marrying him was the best idea, but others I would never doubt it. He is the only one I will ever love. His name is…. Hans. And this how I gradually fell for him. Literally.

''Oh Elsa! We would love your blessing for our marriage, although you won't allow it, I have thousands of reasons why you should—''

''Yes, Anna.''

''—But we're meant to be, wait what?'' She gasped, open mouthed at me. I giggled, nodding.

''Yes.'' I repeated.

''Wow, Elsa,'' She hugged me, and I gave her a small smile.

''I can see you love him,'' I replied, looking at her, ''and although I don't particularly like to think you as a Mrs. Bjorgman, I also know what is best for you.'' I nodded again, and turned away. However, I saw Anna bit her lip, as if considering my speech. I laughed slightly, leaving to go for a walk.

I trudged through the snow, screaming as I fell in a ditch. For snow, it felt oddly warm to be laying across. And felt rather clothed. My hands ran down, until they were grabbed.

''Not so fast, Elsa,'' I heard a voice say. I sat up quickly, worried, ''Just don't freeze me into place, considering you just fell for me.''

My hands lowered down. It could be only one person. And one person alone.

 _Hans._


	2. Laughter

Falling For You- Through the Snow

My hands immediately flew up, ready to freeze his heart as I had Anna. But his eyes showed something I never expected them to show. Remorse. And my heart actually felt his pain.

''Queen Elsa, I beg for your forgiveness. You don't have to forgive me-''

''And I don't. Probably never will.'' I replied. My hands fell limply by my sides, and yet I actually saw him walk towards me in small steps as you would approach a wild animal, trying to soothe me. A small smile escaped my lips. ''But I promise I won't bite, if you promise not to try to kill me.'' His eyes lit up, and he laughed slightly.

''It's a deal.'' He replied almost immediately. I raised my eyebrow, not entirely sure whether to trust him or not. However, he noticed this and sat down on the snow. ''You're wondering how I agreed to you so easily? Without a shadow of a doubt, Elsa? I can tell you why. Because in the dungeons, I realised I took my anger out on the wrong person. You and your sister, you two were supposed to be inseparable, but I heard Anna telling me about how you never even came out to see her, it reminded me of me and my brothers. I saw something in her eyes. Sorrow, hurt, perhaps anger, but then I told myself: You aren't my brothers. You would never shut her out for _fun._ You were simply trying to _protect_ her. But nobody saw that, lest of all Anna.'' He paused, as though checking I was following him, ''and I thought that as an opportunity to rule a kingdom. To please my own brothers, who deemed me as unfit to be a king? Yes, that was why I did that, but you, _you_ saw through me, didn't you?''

''I guess I did, but that doesn't explain how you've proven you've changed. You are only telling me that you did it because of your brothers.'' I replied, sitting down myself.

''And after Anna had told me I was the only one with a frozen heart, I actually felt a sting of pain, right here-'' he pointed to his heart, ''- which showed me what I had to do. I had to prove myself worthy not to them, but to you and to your sister. Because-'' his tone was pleading as he grabbed my hands, ''I really want to be a good guy.'' My heart felt it's on sting of pain. I held his hands back.

''I…. I don't know Hans.'' I told him. His face fell, and he began to walk away.

''I'm really sorry Elsa.''

''I know, I just—it's hard to actually _trust_ you again.'' I replied.

''I guess I…. Uh, should go back home.'' He pointed up, to a tree, with only a blanket covering it. A gasp escaped my lips.

''You fell off of the tree?'' I asked, giggling softly.

''Yeah…'' His cheeks turned pink.

''And you had the nerve to tell me off?'' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

''Because you fell from merely walking, _Snow Queen,_ '' He replied, beginning to climb up his tree. I sighed, shaking my head.

''Come with me.'' I giggled, leading him to the castle. He offered his arm, which I took with a little hesitation.

''Where…. are we going?'' He asked.

''To the castle. Everyone's waiting for me. Anna, she's getting married…..'' This comment makes Hans erupt into laughter.

''To a dashing king of a nearby kingdom?''

''No, actually, um—'' I bite my lip, slightly embarrassed, ''an ice harvester. The official ice master and deliverer of Arendelle.'' His eyes widened.

'' _Ice harvester?_ '' He echoed.

''It's true love!'' I retorted crossing my arms in protest. He chuckled.

''You sound like Anna.''

''She is my sister.''

''I never knew that!'' He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off of him.

''Shut it, Princey.'' I elbowed him in the ribs.


	3. Sorry

Sorry guys! Real busy at school. I will update on Monday, hopefully.


	4. My Mothers memory Or my wish

Of course, naturally, Anna wasn't pleased with me, but I couldn't blame her….. I mean, Hans _left her to die._ It's partially because of my mother that I am giving him a second chance.

 _Mum was cradling me in her arms._

'' _You know, I believe in you. Give it a second chance. Anna really misses you.''_

'' _I can't, Mama! I'll hurt her…. I… Get away from me! Get away! I'll hurt you too!'' I had scrambled off of her, and collapsed in the wardrobe. Mother had known I was there, she just left me._

'' _Okay, honey, but when you're ready, Anna will welcome you with open arms.''_

My heart soared slightly when she begrudgingly let him stay. It took a while, but Hans was packing a few biscuits, bread, and a bottle of water in a bag.

''You aren't leaving so soon?''

''Yes, I have to.''

''No you don't.''

''Yes I do, goodbye Elsa. May we meet again.'' He ran away from me. I couldn't catch up, not wearing heels and a long dress, but I tried. Falling flat in the snow, which wasn't particularly pleasant, but I was lifted into the air.

''Well, we meet quite sooner than I expected, the storm's too strong, Your Majesty.'' He bowed, ''It appeared you got your wish, Queen Elsa.''

Yes, I did get my wish.

I'm starting to think that I am also doing this for myself. Maybe it's wrong, but I think I really am falling for him.


End file.
